


Bedsharing

by justdk



Series: Barns Lockdown [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Light foreplay, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, i don't know how to tag this but adam is asleep at first and is getting handsy before he wakes up, not explicit, ronan is awake for all of it and very much on board for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: The absolute best thing about their current situation was that Ronan knew, no matter what, that he would go to sleep with Adam in their bed and wake up most mornings with Adam still there, curled up around him. The world was an uncertain place and these days it seemed even worse but at least he had this certainty – that Parrish was with him and he was safe.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Barns Lockdown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923151
Comments: 15
Kudos: 115





	Bedsharing

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to this series, it's set during 2020 with Ronan, Adam, Declan, and Matthew all living at the Barns during lockdown. I'm not really including the events of Call Down the Hall in this! This is just if Adam went to Harvard and things proceeded as normal (don't think too hard about it, this is just fluff!)

The absolute best thing about their current situation was that Ronan knew, no matter what, that he would go to sleep with Adam in their bed and wake up most mornings with Adam still there, curled up around him. The world was an uncertain place and these days it seemed even worse but at least he had this certainty – that Parrish was with him and he was safe.

Back in March, when everyone had moved home, Ronan had been in a state of constant upheaval. It felt like that old movie, The Royal Tenenbaums, with the whole family coming back after years away, each brother taking his old room and trying to fit their new lives into their childhood home. It was a major adjustment, especially for Declan, and there had been no shortage of drama.

Adam, returned from only a few months at Harvard, easily slid back into his place in Ronan’s life. They shared Ronan’s old bedroom, which had been gradually redecorated after he dropped out of Aglionby and came back to live at the Barns full time. Every time Adam would stay over something would be added or changed, and by the time Adam had left for Harvard the room was firmly _theirs_ , not just Ronan’s. 

If Ronan had his way, they would have spent the majority of their time in their room. He’d been extra clingy the first few weeks, insisting that Adam could do his schoolwork from bed and that, really, Ronan wouldn’t bother him at all. But Adam had put his foot down – literally – when Ronan started getting too touchy during one of Adam’s Zoom classes. Adam had kicked Ronan in the face and sent him toppling out of bed. Adam – the absolute bastard – had breezily lied to his concerned classmates and said his cat had jumped down. Ronan figured any cat capable of making that much noise would have to be part tiger. And though Ronan had sulked the rest of the day he could admit that kissing and sucking on the ticklish place behind Adam’s knee had not been appropriate while Adam was working.

After that incident Adam had begun doing his virtual classes in the tiny library on the first floor of the house. Declan, tired of Matthew’s constant interruptions, had joined him and together they presented a united front of productivity and adulting that kept both Ronan and Matthew far away.

But today was a Sunday, which meant that Adam was sleeping in and being lazy. Ronan was used to waking up with Adam early in the morning, both of them sleepily trooping down to the kitchen to see what Declan was making, then parting ways after – Adam to school work, Ronan to farm work. Sundays were their much-needed rest day.

Currently, Adam was half-sprawled on top of Ronan, his face pillowed between Ronan’s shoulder blades, one arm curled around Ronan’s ribs, his left leg slotted between Ronan’s, and the rest of him pressed warm and close to Ronan’s bare skin. Ronan was not asleep, lying on his stomach and enjoying Adam’s weight pinning him down. Each of Adam’s shallow exhales tickled over his skin.

Ronan kept as still as a rabbit hiding in the fields while a hawk circled overhead. He kept his dream close, carefully caged between his cupped palm and the bed. Each wiggle, nibble, or flick of whiskers made Ronan want to laugh or release his new creature. But he couldn’t let it loose in the room; that never worked out well.

Behind him, Adam snuffled, shifting closer, his body rubbing up against Ronan’s in a way that had Ronan’s heart racing and his body reacting. Slim, calloused fingers trailed over his skin before digging in as Adam pulled closer. His leg moved slowly, tortuously, up until Adam’s thigh was firmly lodged between Ronan’s legs.

_Well then_.

Ronan was very much a fan of this development, happily waiting to see what sleeping Adam would do next. But before things got spicier, his little dream bit him!

Ronan hissed out several curse words and let go, moving his bleeding finger to his mouth before he stained the sheets. The tiny field mouse with pastel blue fur and purple spines bared its tiny teeth at Ronan before plunging off the bed, its purple tail flicking.

“ _God damn it_ ,” Ronan whispered into the pillow, watching as the dream mouse quickly vanished into a pile of laundry. He had been planning to introduce it to the other mice - a blended community of barn mice and dream mice - but now it would have to fend for itself. 

“Mmm.” Adam murmured against his skin. “Wha’s wrong?” He hadn’t moved away from Ronan, thank God, and was sleepily caressing Ronan’s side.

“I dreamed a new mouse and it got away,” Ronan sighed.

“I don’t know how I feel about you bringing live animals into our bed,” Adam said, his voice cracking with a yawn. He pressed a line of kisses down Ronan’s spine.

Ronan melted against the mattress.

“I was dreaming about when I first brought you here.” Ronan’s voice was rough. “And also Lilo and Stitch.”

The family had watched the movie last night and Opal had been entranced, begging Ronan to give her a Stitch. Apparently, his multi-colored mouse was his brain’s way of fulfilling her request. He doubted the Opal would be impressed.

“You’re so weird.” Adam kissed his neck and nipped at his ear.

“Alright, Mr. Tarot Card Reader,” Ronan teased, squirming beneath Adam. “Mr. Psychic Hotline.”

Adam chuckled softly. He moved over Ronan, straddling him. Ronan missed the warm press of their bodies but the burning heat of Adam against his ass was even better.

“Here’s a prediction for you,” Adam said, leaning down to whisper in Ronan’s ear. "You're going to come twice before breakfast."

"Oh, am I?" Ronan asked, arching up against Adam.

Adam squeezed his hand around the back of Ronan's neck, pressing him down into the pillows. "Oh, yeah. Let me tell you all about it."

It was a very excellent Sunday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
